Unseen Actions
by SoLongWithoutLove
Summary: Jacob and Edward have hidden something from their dearest friend, Isabella Marie Swan. What will happen when Isabella figures out what the two males have been up to? Will she be able to maintain the relationship she has with Edward? Read to find out!


**Summary **

_**Jacob and Edward have hidden something from their dearest friend, Isabella Marie Swan. What will happen when Isabella figures out what the two males have been up to? Will she be able to maintain the relationship she has with Edward? Read to find out!**_

**A/N **

**_Okay, I please ask that you bear with me as I try to maneuver this system, you readers call writing..._**

_**Disclaimer: Seeing as how I don't want to get sued for taking Isabella Swan, Jacob Black, or Edward... Sadly, I am only taking another persons idea, and twisting it so that you, my hopefully loyal readers, enjoy my fan fiction, and what I believe would be what would happen in the scenario's played out in my story.**_

_Prologue | The Safe Word_

_Jacobs' Point of View_

I stopped hearing the designated Safe Word, I stepped forth quickly undoing the bindings that held his perfect body in place. I walked with him over to the area designated as a 'Safe Zone' and we sat in the lounge like area. I took a moment to breath before speaking "Edward, Why did you use your Safe Word, We have done this multiple time and you have done so well over the past month" his eye watching, filled with curiosity...

Edward hesitated on his answer "I.. I can't stand lying to my sweet Bella about this any more. She already curious about where I am every Wednesday night. I don't think she is buying the bit about working over time on my job." he said moving to the chair next to Me leaning against me as I gently embraced him as we sat there. "Go get cleaned up and I can fix up a nice dinner for the two of us" I said smiling as he nodded and walked of the the small red stall used by my slaves, while I walked to the red one beside it. I heard him finish first, and leave the play room. I finished real quick, washing down my body with a damp rag before changing into blue jeans and a DeWalt T-Shirt. He exited the stall and exited the play room.

I was assaulted by the scent of bacon, sausage, and grits.. I chuckled and walked into the kitchen smiling as I sat at the table, still unnoticed by Edward. I couldn't help but laugh as Edward turned and jumped nearly sending a hot, fresh batch of grits flying onto himself. He groaned regaining his posture quickly, before brushing half of the pan onto my plate and then half onto his, Setting the bacon and sausage on a plate for use to take of out own free will. I looked up at him "Edward, I want you to try and do one thing for me, not as your Master but as your loyal friend. Please, just think over your position. Bring up BDSM to your wife and see how she responds, Tell her about, or even show her soft core Male on Male for possible foreplay, and when next Wednesday rolls around, I want you to tell me how she reacts. Depending on how she reacts, will judge what your next request will be" I said with 2 breaths total. Edward took all the information in as always, quickly, and just responded with a simple Sure. I smiled and nodded, and we indulged ourselves into the delicious , breakfast for diner, as prepared by Edward.

We finished, hugged tightly, said out good byes as Dom and Sub, and then he left. I watched him until he got to his car, and smiled as he drove off to meet his Wife. I looked back to the table, which still had most of Edwards' servings on it. He must be taking her out to some fancy restaurant. I chuckled thinking of the food may cost and Isabella reaction. and sat down on the couch, flicking on the TV with a button press, and fell asleep watching the news.

**A/N **

**_Now I know this is a short chapter, but there IS a method to my madness. I wrote this small prologue for a reason. To see what yall think of my writing and what you think about how the story_**

_**may go....**_

_**I ALWAYS welcome suggestions from reader, so please don't be afraid to give ' CREATIVE**_

_**CRITISIM ' --- Ooh see how I capitalized that like I did? I hope that catches some of the trolls **_

_**attention!**_


End file.
